


Red Hood

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce makes bad decisions, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Keith kidnaps Jason, set at begining of YJ s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: When Keith decides to take a vacation back to Earth, he never expected to find his supposedly dead brother alive. But to protect Jason and help him overcome the Lazarus Pit rage, he has to kidnap him.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron) & Jason Todd
Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191154
Kudos: 28





	Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in Brothers, I am posting the rest of the parts in note form and not write the story.

• Takes place same time as the later part of part 7  
• When Keith returns to earth briefly to visit the Waynes on Krolia’s insistence that he takes a vacation, he was contacted by Superman, informing him that Batman had strangely deactivated all Zetatubes to Gotham, ordered Robin and Oracle away from Gotham, and ordered all Leaguers to stay away from Gotham or face serious repercussions before cut off all communications with the JL around the same time Red Hood showed up in Gotham a few days ago  
• Keith thinks little of it as he heads to Arizona to visit Shiro first (cue Shiro’s admission that he and Curtis are a couple and Keith storming off)  
• When Keith returns to Gotham, he is horrified to find out from Alfred and an enraged Dick that Red Hood is Jason who has taken the Joker hostage and Batman is going to confront him  
• Because Dick is injured, Keith offers to head out and find Bruce, disguising himself in his old Mamoran uniform that is altered slightly so that no one can tie it back to the Blades  
• By the time Alfred and Dick tracked Batman down and Keith arrived at the scene, the building explodes and Red Hood escapes  
• After sending the Joker back to Arkham Asylum and returning to the Batcave, Keith confronts Bruce on keeping Jason’s revival a secret from him and Dick  
• Bruce explains what he learned from Ra’s al Ghul (Voltron restoring realities also trigged Jason’s revival and Ra’s al Ghul healed the injuries the Joker inflicted on him with a Lazarus Pit)  
• Keith becomes determined to find Jason and help him   
• Two days later, Dick and Keith respond to an emergency transmission from Robin at the JL’s Earth base while Alfred forces Bruce to take a break from Batman (the base is for the Team to stay there while on duty on Earth and for the Paladins to store their lions)  
• Rushing there, Keith finds that Red Hood had attacked the base with the intention of fighting Robin in revenge for replacing him. He had defeated most of the members there and isolated himself and Tim  
• Keith and Dick struggle to get through the locked down walls until Keith has the idea of teleporting in with Kosmo  
• Inside the isolated room, Tim and Jason fight with Jason enraged that he was replaced so easily  
• When RH is about to lunge at Tim with a knife, Keith stops him by elongating his knife into a sword while swinging it to Jason’s throat to stop him  
• Keith makes Dick take Tim to the medbay while he and Jason talked  
• When Jason tried to goad him to fight him, Keith refused, declaring that he will not fight another brother  
• He explains that he is a paladin of Voltron and he can help Jason with his pit madness  
• But Jason refused and tried to fight Keith who goes on defense but did not attack  
• Keith manages to sedate Jason and drag him to Black, declaring to astonished onlookers and Dick that he is taking custody of rh and asks Dick to inform Batman of this  
• He takes Jason to Altea in hopes that Allura can help him   
• Allura managed to take away the pit madness but Jason does not regret killing the mobsters or attempting to force Batman to kill the Joker though he holds a bit of remorse for attacking Tim  
• Fed up with his attitude, Keith takes Jason to the BoM HQ  
• He makes Jason spar with him to get him to let go of his anger  
• Once done, Keith lets Jason stay with him there but does not let him go back to Earth  
• Kolivan eventually approves Keith to bring Jason with him for his humanitarian missions  
• Keith’s goal for this is to remind Jason of why he became Robin in the first place  
• Eventually, Jason realizes that Keith is trying to teach him that and protect him from the JL  
• Keith explains to him that Bruce and everyone else does care for Jason that his death destroyed the family. Bruce and Dick were spiraling downwards as they buried their grief under their duties and he pushed away everyone in fear that he would lose them too  
• He firmly tells him that Bruce still cares for him even after everything he did as rh or he would have helped the JL track them down the first moment Keith took him away from Earth  
• Their conversation is interrupted when a strange being and Darksied’s Parademons attack them  
• Keith and Jason manage to subdue it while Acxa and the rest of the Blades present take care of the Parademons, but Jason notices a device on the being’s neck and pulls it off  
• The being becomes coherent and remains conscious long enough to beg for their help  
• Worried, Keith leaves Acxa and the remaining members of his team to handle things on the planet while he and Jason take the being back to Altea in Black  
• There, Allura uses her powers to revert the being back into a human boy, to everyone’s shock and horror  
• They don’t have time to pounder as Rann, a member of the Galactic Coalition, contacts them for Voltron’s help.  
• They head for Rann in Black and Blue with Acxa’s team rendezvous with them there.  
• They help the Justice League fend off the Parademons   
• When Keith and Jason spot the monster who is actually a meta-teen girl, they try to stop Black Lightning from attacking it but were too late.  
• The girl dies despite Allura’s attempts to save her  
• Horrified, Black Lightning returns to Earth with Keith on Black to bring the girl back for a proper burial  
• Jason decides to remain with the Blades to help track down trafficked meta-teens  
• (Bruce failed to inform the Justice League team in space that Jason is alive. So his appearance on Rann shocked many of them. But after Jason explained everything and promised to keep in touch with them, many were planning on yelling at Bruce for forgetting to inform them of this (namely Wonder Woman and Superman))


End file.
